The WindBlade Chronicles
by Syrus WindBlade
Summary: This is the tale of a being with a great, but unknown awaiting fate. Filing the mind with magic and new discoveries the journey of a mage begins.


**I**

„**The past is what makes the future" **

**that's what he said**

**-Concentrate on your frostbolt.**

„**Think carefully of what you do in the present, for the future may take vengeance, more then once, for what you do now"**

**-Don't just think of the power of magic, feel the cold emanating from it.**

„**Remember this when you think of doing something reckless"**

**-Ready!**

„**Because you are the one... **

**-Aim!**

„**...who will regret..." **

**-Freez!**

„**...ever becoming a mage"**

**Frostbolts scattered beside me towards their targets. Mere practice dummies. **

**-Took a while Mandrell.**

**-Sir?**

**-Everyone else released their frostbolts at my command, you on the other hand were waiting for the dummy to fall on it's own.**

**Scholar Matrius, a tall elf with an iron look and long white hair reflecting his age.**

**His carelessness was as his heart, none whatsoever.**

**-If you keep daydreaming I might as well let the dummy fight against our enemies.**

**-I was concentrating for a better shot, sir.**

**-The enemy will not wait for you to concentrate. The moment he can kill you he will strike without hesitation to aim or swing better. I will not be sending you out into the world unprepared. If it is that you should find your death, you will do so as a trained Silvermoon Mage, until such time you will not venture outside the city without my approval as long as you have not learned these two basic spells. **

**-I already mastered them, both the frostbolt and the ice shield.**

**-Your lack of study is showing since you do not know even the first two spells in mage magic.**

**-I doubt that every mage survived from the very beginning with these two. I for one couldn't care less for the fire spells.**

**-As long as I am here, I will be the judge whether you can or can not survive depending only on frost spells.**

**-And your great wisdom tells you that i can not.**

**-Watch your tongue boy or I'll turn you into a mouse and let my hungry cats play with you.**

**-I've dueled and won everyone here using only using my frost abilities.**

**-Real life enemies will not have so little knowledge of magic as you do now.**

**-I don't need more magic to beat them.**

**-Do you now? Tell you what , I will let you pass my school if you can beat me in a duel and I will use only one defensive spell and should you lose I'll announce the stable master who will clean the striders house for the remainder of the week.**

**-Alright sir, let's get this over with, I'll make it quick.**

**He made an evil kind of smile after that statement; but no matter I will finally leave this time wasting school.**

**-Are you ready strider scrubler?**

**-As if it's my last day here.**

**And so it began: Mandrell cast his ice shield and started to channel the frostbolt spell. Meanwhile Scholar Matrius remained motionless. Mandrell finished charging the spell and let loose a glowy blue ball of frost straight at his teacher.**

**With the magic infused firework heading towards Scholar Matrius everyone looked as if their teacher was possessed and couldn't do anything to stop from being struck down.**

**The frostbolt hit Scholar Matrius with full force, but as powerful in appearance the spell seemed it was just as pointless. The elf wasn't even the slightest bit impressed by the boy's attempt to overcome him and slowly started to take steps towards him.**

**The crowd became even more stunned at the sight of their master heading like a conqueror on a battle field already won towards his student that resembled a small critter comparative to him.**

**Mandrell didn't stop to admire his adversary, he was still firing the remaining bolts of frost that he could, but with no effect, his target simply took no damage.**

**As the Scholar was no more then a foot away from him Mandrell tried to go behind him and win as he did in his previous victories. In the moment that he took a step to go around him the elf grabbed his chest holding him in front of everyone and began to hold in hand sparks of fire that grew with each second.**

**The fiery ball of flaming energy was now bigger then his own fist and to everyone's shocked faces he was getting ready to fire.**

**No one could do a thing to stop their master, some didn't want to. The fight was over only thing remained now was if the defeated one would walk out alive.**

**-I am not your friend child, I carry no burden, no restraint, no careness for your life, I only want to see your lifeless body at my feet!**

**The elf release the terrifying ball of fire ending the duel for good.**

**-Have you learned your lesson now ?**

**The attack hit the ground startling a few students, but relieving them from the danger they thought they were upon.**

**-If I was on the enemy's side I would have finished you right now not because of the lack of power, but because of your arrogance. I did as we agreed, only one defensive spell… one frost absorbing spell…negating every one of your frost attacks.**


End file.
